The Bachelorette
by Lethal Lady
Summary: Sakura is a gregarious teenager, she makes lots of friends but never a boyfriend, nope, not a single one. Syaoran is a loner, a bachelor tired of his life. When this two unbelievers of love meet, they find themselves in a position they'd never been before
1. New Term, New Surprises

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcapter Sakura, Clamp does. I'm penniless, thus, there's no point in suing me. This disclaimer is for the whole story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Bachelorette  
  
by Kandie Gurlz  
  
Chapter 1- New Term, New Surprises  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Last call, plane no. 67908 taking flight, passengers boarding to Tokyo, Tomoeda, please proceed to the plane now, thank you." The loudspeaker announced.  
  
With a sigh, Syaoran pick up his suitcase and make his way through the entrance.  
  
* * *  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Mum, why do I have to do this? This is all too sudden! I've been living here from the day since I'm born and then the next minute, you want me to live in Japan." Syaoran argued, his temper is not something you want to mess with.  
  
"Xiao Lang!" Yelan voiced, a cold and thin yet understanding sound. "I understand how you are feeling now BUT since you are next in throne for the Li Clan, the Elders would want you to be more experienced. They requested sending you to Japan will allow you to be more independent."  
  
"Mum, look. Since when did I go down on my knees and beg for help? I've never rely on anyone since the day I know how to walk!" His menacing eyes glaring into his mother's.  
  
"Xiao Lang, I have the final say over everything, and what I say, you follow!" Yelan spoke, if looks could kill, Syaoran would be dead by then.  
  
"But..." Before he even finishing his sentence, Yelan rubbed in, "NO BUTS!"  
  
Knowing that his mum is dead serious now, Syaoran answered, "Fine!" and slammed the door behind him.  
  
*END*  
  
* * *  
  
Shaking his thoughts away, Syaoran went on to finding his seat.  
  
"This will be a loooong ride."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slipping on her roller blades, an auburn haired girl swiftly makes her way to her destination. Her emerald eyes sparkle with excitement as if something big is going to happen. As she saw the person she's meeting with, she waved her hands frantically, almost losing her balance.  
  
"Tomoyo-chaaaan!"  
  
"Ah! Sakura-chan, daijoubu?" Tomoyo asked, worried. [A/N: Obviously!]  
  
"Ee, heki-desu. Crap, and to think that I've been rollerblading the rest of my life."  
  
Tomoyo sniffled a giggle and held out her hand for Sakura. "Stop complaining, we can't have Chiharu and the others waiting."  
  
* * *  
  
*Ice Rink*  
  
As Sakura and Tomoyo entered the main entrance, a loud applause was heard.  
  
"*Clap* Let us welcome the Guest Of Honor!" Yamazaki spoke, his voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I prefer that they be referred as the Guests Of Disgrace, it'll be more appropriate ne, Naoka-chan?" Chiharu added, the corners of her lips turned up, she was perpetually grinning!  
  
"Hey, no fair! I was only a bit late!" Sakura snapped before Naoko had the chance to answer.  
  
As the bickering continues, Tomoyo's amethyst eyes search through the group for a certain someone. Finally, after confirming that he's not here, she spoke up, "Speaking of which, where has Eriol-kun gone to?"  
  
"Oh, he did come here before, but only to inform us that he can't join us today because he needs to pick someone from the airport." Naoko answered, it was so obvious those two are dating.  
  
Out of curiosity, Sakura blurted, "Da re?"  
  
"My, my Sakura-chan, haven't heard of the phrase 'curiosity kills the cat'?"  
  
Clenching her fist, Sakura shot, "Shut up already, Yamazaki-kun!"  
  
"I remember Eriol-kun mentioning someone named 'Syaoran' before he goes off." Chiharu answered, not wanting to make any more trouble.  
  
"Gee, thanks Chiharu-chan!"  
  
Flashing her a smile, Chiharu reply "No problem!"  
  
"Enough with those crap, on with the skating!" Yamazaki pester.  
  
Everyone actually grinned before answering. "Hai!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Airport*  
  
Syaoran descended down the stairs and momentarily scolded himself, "Heck, I don't even know who's going to pick me up from the airport, let alone on where will I be staying." He scanned his eyes through the crowd and a sign caught his eyes [My descendant] straightaway, he darted his vision to the owner of the sign. If it wasn't for his huge ego, he will strangle his smart-ass ascendant right now. Blue hair, denim blue eyes and a smug face. The infamous Hiiragizawa was out there to torture him again.  
  
* * *  
  
Eriol's P.O.V  
  
Knowing that the sign got his attention, I walk towards him and give him a smirk. I ignore all the weird stares I'm getting from everyone around me, well they won't even believe if told them "Hey, hello there, no need for the expressions, you know the hazel haired boy there? He's my descendant."  
  
When I reached him, I dumped the sign into a rubbish bin beside me. I break the ice by starting on a meaningless conversation, very stupid actually.  
  
"Good day, my descendant. How are you doing?" Without waiting for his reply, I talked on, "I'm sure you haven't be informed, so I'm going to fill you in."  
  
Frowning, Syaoran grumbled, "Get straight to the point, Hiiragiizawa. You are wasting my patience."  
  
"Still the same cold beast as before eh?" Grinning, I said, "You. Are becoming roomies with me. That is, under one roof of course."  
  
* * *  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V  
  
I could swear that I could actually die that instant if it I wasn't in the public. I opened my mouth to talk back, but heck! Not a sound came out! I guess I was too overcome with surprise to actually speak.  
  
Eriol, on the other hand, is still smiling his so annoying smile. One day, I swear, I'm going to wipe that smile off, one way or another. He dragged me out of the place and ushered a limo to fetch us to HIS house. I'm 100% sure he was determined to make my stay like a living hell.  
  
* * *  
  
After a day of fun, everyone headed back to his or her home. Sakura opened her door, place her shoe in the cabin and shouted "Tadaima."  
  
Fujitaka, Sakura's dad welcomed her home. "Okaeri-nasai, Sakura-chan"  
  
Rushing up to her room, Sakura only found out that her homework over the summer vacation was half done. "Hoeeeeeee!"  
  
* * *  
  
"BRINNNNNG! BRINNNNG!"  
  
Reaching her hand out, Sakura swipe it over her tabletop only to find her hand in contact with the doll. Prying open her eyes, Sakura found her clock suited at the dressing table. "Hoe?" Just then, she remembered. Today was the start of a new term; she wanted to be in for a change even if it's only once.  
  
Gulping down her food prepared by Touya, she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "Itakimasu!"  
  
* * *  
  
[School]  
  
Sakura proceed to her class only to be greeted by Tomoyo and the gang. [A/N: When I say the gang, I'm referring to 'Chiharu, Naoko, Rika , Yamazaki and Eriol]  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" They chirped, all seem to be in a good mood today.  
  
"Ohayo, minna-san!"  
  
Suddenly, there's a shuffle of silence. Not long, Yamazaki announced, "Homeroom teacher's here."  
  
Tereda sensei walked in to the class, he turned around, faced the board and began to write something on it. "Today's the first day of a new term, did all of you bring your summer holiday assignments?"  
  
"Hai!" Everyone replied in unison.  
  
"As I said, today's the start of a new term so, a new transfer student will be attending your class. I would like everyone to make him feel welcome." "Please come in"  
  
At the moment, a boy with ruffled hair and amber eyes came in. His hair was rich hazelnut colour and he was what every girl would die having for. His stony expression was what made him dreamy.  
  
Tereda sensei scanned the classroom and found a place for him. "His name is Li. Syaoran. He's a transfer student from Hong Kong. I trust that all of you will make him feel comfortable. Li, you will be seated behind of Kinomoto. Kinomoto, please raise your hand."  
  
As Syaoran slump down to his seat, Sakura turned around and introduce herself, "Hi! I'm Sakura Kinomoto, nice to meet you!" She finished her sentence and flash him a heart-warming smile.  
  
Syaoran give a cold glare and replied "Name's Li Syaoran."  
  
BUT as you see, most of his glares were directed to Eriol. He give a smirk and turn his attention to the teacher.  
  
"Hoeeeeee!" came Sakura's smart reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: End of chapter 1! This is my second fic! Please, I begged of you, send in your reviews. Now, What do you think of that? ^_^  
  
Best Wishes, Kandie Gurlz ^.^ 


	2. Give me a break!

Thanks people, those who reviewed. Especially Melly, yeah, your opinions really help me a lot, that is if I'm really up to your standard.[no offence, no harm done] ^_^  
  
The Bachelorette By Kandie Gurlz! [The one and only _]  
  
Chapter 2 - Give me a break!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*School corridor*  
  
"Sakura-chan, daijoubu? You seem a bit distracted today." Tomoyo-chan asked, knowing nothing about her best friend. [A/N: DUH! She's off to spend time with Eriol, no wonder.]  
  
Snapping out of her trance, Sakura effortlessly replied, "Hoe? Oh, me? I felt like a burnt toast today, all those glaring, starring and more glaring. .*shakes head* Especially when Li-kun is looking at me - no, looking through me..Hoeeeee!"  
  
"Well, Sakura, you should try to befriend him then, maybe he's just lonely." Tomoyo suggested, whereas actually, she have had a motive behind..  
  
Sakura lightened up at the suggestion, she smiled and began to hum her all time favourite tune. "Thanks Tomoyo-chan, you are the best!"  
  
"Ho ho ho ho! Anytime Sakura-chan, anytime." With starry eyes, Tomoyo replied sweetly. A bit too sweetly for comfort.  
  
* * *  
  
*With Eriol and Syaoran*  
  
Syaoran crept down the pathway walk, wanting to avoid somebody---- to avoid a certain ..  
  
"Hello, descendant. Good day!" Eriol mocked, his face plastered on a mysterious smile.  
  
"What's your problem, Hiiragizawa? Stop following me like a dog! Even if you are one, I'm not glorious even to own you." Syaoran shot back, his aura flared up, spreading over the place.  
  
"I'm hurt. To your dismay, I'm a human, your ancestor, your friend, and your companion. On top of it, I'm a young one too!" Eriol spoke, he's got lots of patience to waste.  
  
Fearing that this conversation will get him nowhere, Syaoran ignored him and continued walking. Surprising enough, his feet were stuck to the floor. Straightaway he shouted, "Remove your stupid spell, Hiiragizawa! I'm not in the mood to play with you."  
  
"Touché Syaoran. Man, I'm just trying to have a conversation with you. Why do you have to be so hard?"  
  
"Stop your blabbering! Just let me off, will you? You idiotic basta.." Syaoran's voice was cut off as he heard someone coming.  
  
*Da di da di dum, di da dum.* Sakura immediately stopped humming when she saw them. Grabbing Tomoyo's hand, she greeted "Hello, Eriol-kun, Li-kun!"  
  
Eriol nod his head in return whereas Syaoran turned away rudely. Sakura seems a bit disappointed by his reactions but shake it away quickly. "So, what are you guys doing?"  
  
"Talking." Eriol answered, the grin on his face widened by 25cm. [A/N: Imagine doing that!] "Want to take a stroll at the school garden? Ne, Li- kun, what do you think?"  
  
* * *  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V  
  
Aha! The perfect chance to get away from Hiiragizawa! Once I agreed, I can have my freedom. This is so easy, it's like killing two birds with one stone!  
  
P.O.V ends  
  
* * *  
  
"Sure."  
  
"That's great then!" Sakura smiled, happy that she could get him warmed out to her. "Ne, Eriol-kun, want to come along?"  
  
Syaoran's face faltered at her question, (Damn, here goes my plan!)  
  
"Why not? The more the merrier, right Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol asked.  
  
"One point for Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo beamed, such a perfect couple..  
  
"Then what are you still waiting for? Let's go!" To her great disappointment, the break's bell just rang off.  
  
"Awww! There goes the fun." Sakura whined but another comment by Tomoyo brightened her up again "Well, there's always another time. For the time being, let's head back to class."  
  
"Hai!" As all the others left, Syaoran silently prayed, "Thanks kami-sama!" He tried to walk but instead, he falls flat on his face, and then he realized, he's still under Eriol spell! "COME BACK HERE HIIRAGIZAWA! YOU'LL GET IT FROM ME LATER!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
*Home - 6.45 a.m.*  
  
Dark clouds clouded over the normally azure sky, droplets of water started to make great impact on the ground. It was raining hard, certainly not Sakura's choice of weather. With a toss on the bed, she pries her emerald eyes open. Now widely awake, she changes into her uniform and head towards the dining room.  
  
"Ohayo, onii-chan."  
  
"Here, have some pancakes. It will do you no good if you are upset by the weather. Try cheering up a bit." Touya handed her the plate of pancakes and resume eating his own.  
  
Appreciating his small act of concern, Sakura replied, " Thanks onii-chan, I'll do just what you said."  
  
* * *  
  
*School*  
  
"Shut up, will you. You this annoying, thick-skin, obnoxious, irritating creature!" Syaoran blazed, living with him is doing neither of them any good. He wondered if he would still be able to withstand this anymore.  
  
"Wow, at least you throw insults now. I thought you aren't going to talk to me anymore. I'm so hurt." Eriol said, indicating that his heart is shattered into million of pieces. "I'm heart-broken."  
  
"Well, glued it to one whole piece then."  
  
"Sure, I'll do that but surely the scars won't disappear." Eriol debated, one thing for sure, he loves getting Syaoran annoyed.  
  
"Can't you just buy another new one? One more noise from you and you're dead meat." Syaoran demonstrated, lifting his index finger and slicing through his neck.  
  
"Oh really? How are you going to do that?" Eriol smirked, he is definitely winning this round.  
  
"DAMN IT HIIRAGIZAWA!!!" Syaoran yelled, attracting enough attention already. "Can't you just shut your mouth up? No one will consider you a mute guy if you don't talk for a minute."  
  
With a huff, he turned swiftly around and stomp into the classroom.  
  
"Hoeeeeee! Is this how Eriol is being treated?" Sakura questioned.  
  
Without any warning, Eriol pop out of nowhere and answered, "Ahh, yes Sakura, this is what happen to my daily life, pity me.."  
  
Walking towards him, Sakura comforted, "Daijoubu, Eriol-kun. From what Tomoyo told me is that Syaoran is probably just lonely. I guess that explains his behavior."  
  
The small gesture from Sakura angered Syaoran even more. Every volcano from the Pacific Ring of Fire is going to erupt anytime now. "The nerve of him! Seducing MY Sakura!"  
  
*Whoa, wait, hold on. MY Sakura? When did that come from?* Shaking his thoughts away, he glared at the famous Clow Reed.  
  
Luckily for Eriol, The first bell had just rang by, preventing him from further destructions.  
  
Tereda-sensei walked into the class and announced, "Class, we're going to a field-trip three days from now, here are some forms for your parents to fill up. We will be heading for Hong Kong two weeks and it is compulsory."  
  
Whispers started to fill up the class as students chat excitedly about what events will be happening over the week.  
  
"Over the two weeks there, we are going to held our lessons in a holding school in Hong Kong. Think of it as an opportunity to make new pals and friends." Tereda-sensei smiled and continue.  
  
"Now, for the pairing up, I have already chosen your partners for you. The list will be pin on the class notice board. Make sure to have a look on them during break time." After the announcement, Terada-sensei resumed his lessons. "Class, turn to textbook page 127. Kiyoko, read paragraph 2..."  
  
* * *  
  
*Recess*  
  
Students crowded around the notice board as they search for their names.  
  
Kiyoshi - Minako  
  
Chiharu - Yamazaki  
  
Rika - Rey  
  
Naoko - Masayoshi  
  
Hikaru - Matt  
  
Kiyoko - Ken  
  
Misaki - Hojoru  
  
Ayumi - Yusaki  
  
Tomoyo - Eriol  
  
Sakura - Syaoran  
  
Aiko - Henito  
  
Usagi - Mamouru  
  
Each and every girl turned and stare in Sakura's direction enviously.  
  
"Hey! It's not fair! Kinomoto get to pair up with Syaoran!" A snobbish voice distinctively filled up the classroom.  
  
"Hoe! It's not like I choose to be with him." Sakura muttered, still trying to dissolve the information into her head. "For a fact, he will make my life miserable, treat me like a slave."  
  
Tomoyo opened her mouth to assure her that nothing of this will happen but Sakura talked on. "I know for certain, he's a slave driver. He will make me work for him 24/7, or maybe....Alright", Sakura paused to take a breath, "Prepare for the worst, he may even..."  
  
"Cooked you for dinner?" Syaoran grinned, he was actually beginning to think of this a fruitful and enjoyable trip, even though he is going back his homeland for some "friends making" - as suggested by their teacher.  
  
"Exactly!" Sakura snapped, not recognizing the owner of the voice. "Oh and Tomoyo, thanks for the suggestion. I'll be more careful now since I know roughly what he's up to." She spun around and turns to face Tomoyo, which to her great shock, happen to be Syaoran.  
  
"Hi, Li-, Li-kun." Sakura stammered. She grabbed Tomoyo's hand and sprinted out of the classroom, leaving only a trail of dust behind.  
  
* * *  
  
*Home Sweet Home*  
  
"Otou-san, otou-san!" Sakura called, dashing down the stairs to the living room.  
  
"Woah, Sakura, you better be careful with your steps. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"Ne, otou-san, would you allow me to go on an educational trip to Hong Kong?"  
  
Fujitaka gazed at her with wondering eyes, weighing the pros and cons if he allowed her to go.  
  
"Please!" Sakura begged, flashing him a look of puppy eyes.  
  
"Oh, alright." Fujitaka sighed, he could never win a battle with his adoring daughter if she used her secret weapon [puppy eyes].  
  
"YES!!! You're the best otou-san. Love you lots!"  
  
"On a condition that you take care of your own safety."  
  
"I will, I will! I promise." Sakura rejoiced, planting a grateful kiss on her father's cheek.  
  
Three more days from now, everyday life will be much more colourful. On the account of befriending Syaoran, Sakura will have lots of things to look forward to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Finally, the story is being updated. Though I took a really long time to do that, hope that you can forgive me. I've been wondering whether to make this fic into a magical one or not. Hope you could give me some of your views. Thanks. Till next time, friends. Ja!  
  
Sincerely, Kandie Gurl ^_^ 


	3. A not so pleasant trip

Hello people, Kandie Gurlz is back! First of all, I will take the honour and pride to thank those who reviewed. Your act is appreciated, hope you'll continue to review! ^_^ In case I forgot, I tend to make Syaoran a little too possessive. Yah, I do that on purpose.........just to confuse his mind a little and add more spice to the plot. Wouldn't it be delicious?  
  
~Many Thanks~  
  
Kura-chan – yea, I made Syaoran possessive in this fic deliberately. It's kinda fun to have him and the readers in suspense once and for all.  
  
Sakurapetalstears – I'll try to make it longer since you requested for it. Hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
Crazy Cherry – I'm updating for all of you!  
  
Sapphirecrystal – Thanks gal. I don't find any of those Japanese words difficult to comprehend, but if you have any difficulties, dun hesitate to e-mail me.  
  
Sweet-captor – Are you saying that Sakura is worn out by the shouting of Syaoran? I don't quite get you when you reviewed. Sorry!  
  
Avelyn Lauren – Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't intend to make this a CCS crossover. Maybe I can get Usagi And Mamouru to be friends with Sakura and gang. What do you think? Oh, I had Sakura's aura flare in this chapter.  
  
Hikaru Ayumi – Yeah, I know that already, but thanks anyway.  
  
Adriana – Sure thing! I'll mail you when this fic's out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Bachelorette  
  
By  
  
Kandie Gurlz  
  
Chapter 3 – A not so pleasant trip  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* enjoy!  
  
"Sakura, Hurry up! Tomoyo is waiting outside with her limo already!" Touya yelled, his voice horsed from the shouting. "If Tomoyo isn't going to loose her patience, I will loose my patience for her." He thought, remind Tomoyo to thank him later.  
  
"I'm coming! Just give me a second will you?" Sakura rampaged. Touya swear that he could feel the house rumble a little.  
  
Finally, after a series of yelling and cursing, Sakura emerged from her room. She took a huge leap across the stairs and landed on the floor, unharmed. [A/N: Talk about being a world class gymnast.] Grabbing a piece of bread, she kissed her dad goodbye and dash for the door.  
  
"Bon Voyage, Sakura! Remember to keep in touch!" Fujitaka smiled, his Sakura is growing up.  
  
"Bye otou-san, I will." With that, Sakura boarded the limo and beamed at her father.  
  
* * *  
  
"Proceed to Tokyo airport please, Reiko." Tomoyo commanded, her voice rang out loud and clear.  
  
"Hai, Daidouji-sama." Reiko, her bodyguard, replied.  
  
Soon, the limo was on the way to its destination, going further away from home, away from Fujitaka's sight.  
  
"I didn't keep you waiting for long did I?" Sakura asked, flashing Tomoyo an apologetic smile.  
  
"No you didn't. Instead you have me suspended in mid air. I was actually starting to doubt the fact that you're coming."  
  
Smiling sheepishly, Sakura answered, "Well, I said I'm sorry, can't you forgive me?"  
  
"I will do that, if you agree to this condition of mine."  
  
Before even thinking twice, Sakura desperately agreed. "Sure, anything for you."  
  
"Alright!" Tomoyo cheered! "You'll have to wear that costume. It'll definitely look so kawaii on you. So drop-dead gorgeous!"  
  
Sakura opened her mouth to protest but Tomoyo rambled on.  
  
"You've agreed so don't back out on this okay? It will be so kawaii!"  
  
Sakura sweat-dropped, "Which costume exactly are you talking about?"  
  
Heaving a sigh, Sakura mumbled incoherently to herself, "Sakura, remember to think twice before you agree to anything, especially when it includes Tomoyo."  
  
* * *  
  
[Airport]  
  
"I'm starting to take attendance, if your partner is not here, leave a space for them. It is required that your partner is to be with you at all times, no matter when, where or what is it. Understand?"  
  
"Understood" The pupils chorused together.  
  
"What is taking Sak - Kinomoto so long?" Syaoran heaved, he had almost addressed her by her first name!  
  
"You mean Sakura?" Eriol asked in amusement, maybe there's hope for him after all.  
  
"Duh, who else?"  
  
"There's a chance that she's sill in bed, drifting off in her world." Eriol answered as if it's no biggie.  
  
Syaoran stumbled over his steps, finally after regaining his posture, he snapped, "I'm so dead! I have to get an A on this project you know."  
  
"Hey, chill!" Eriol calmed him. "I bet you 5 bugs that she's going to make it in time, like she always does."  
  
"Whatever, I'm not interested."  
  
Shortly, Terada-sensei called out Sakura's name, when hearing no answers, he proceeded on to the next student but unfortunately, Sakura beat him to it.  
  
"I'm here!"  
  
Two elegant young ladies came rushing through the main entrance and dash for the group. Abruptly, Sakura trip over her jeans and fell......... She waited for the impact to come but instead, two firm arms came in contact. She opened her eyes and unexpectedly, saw Syaoran holding on to her. Blushing beet red, she thank him quietly and turn her head to Tereda- sensei, "Tomoyo and I are not considered late, are we?"  
  
"Just because we are in public, I'll excuse you this time. I'm sure your knight in shining amour wouldn't care less if you are running late but you're working with your partner right now, so at least, try to be considerate." Tereda lectured. Sakura wasn't sure if he is trying to imply on something.  
  
"Knight in shining amour?" Sakura thought, "Who the hell is that, I don't recall myself having a boyfriend even!"  
  
"That is because you never even bother with them." Sakura heard her conscience hinting. "Man, I know we personally think Syaoran is hot!"  
  
"We?" Sakura laughed, "There must be something wrong with you, he's so ............"  
  
"Cold?" Eriol suggested aloud, he has been breaking into her thoughts.  
  
"Yea, cold and lonely perhaps. Thanks Eriol.........Hey! Hiiragizawa, how many times have I told you not to do that! Can't you give me some privacy? It's not like I broke into your thoughts every time." Sakura hissed into his ears, so not to allow others to overhear it.  
  
"One thousand, three hundred and fifty-six times." Eriol replied as a- matter-of-factly.  
  
"Figures. You have a knack for numbers." Sakura said bluntly, her mind drifting off to a certain amber eye boy......  
  
"Hell, where did that come from?" She shakes her head vigorously, getting the thought off.  
  
* * *  
  
[Plane]  
  
"Now, fork it over." Eriol demanded playfully.  
  
"What?" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"You know," Eriol paused to take a look at his reaction, "the deal we make earlier......... the 5 bugs you promised me."  
  
Syaoran let out a fustrated groan, "Listen, I don't recall myself having any deal with you in the first place."  
  
"We betted 5 bugs on Sakura that she will not be late, remember?"  
  
"And I remember telling you that I'm not interested either!" Syaoran snapped. "And please, get back to your own seat, you're sitting on Kinomoto's place."  
  
"Uh, uh, uh!" Eriol wagged his finger in Syaoran's face, "don't try to change the subject."  
  
Somehow, Syaoran wasn't listening, for he was very tempted to bite his finger off when it came close enough. "Just get lost, will you?"  
  
"Are you that eager to sit with her?" Eriol teased. "Don't you want me anymore?"  
  
"I'm a man, Hirragizawa, not a gay."  
  
"Alright, Syaoran, now for my 5 bugs. When are you going to pay?"  
  
Syaoran is ready to shout any moment but decided against it as he heard an all too familiar voice.  
  
"Say Tomoyo, can I sit with you since this seat is empty?"  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, but we're all assigned to seat with our partners, didn't Syaoran tell you that?" Tomoyo asked, leave Sakura to be a perfect empty vessel.  
  
"Why, the delinquent did not tell me!" Sakura sighed, another day with the monster.  
  
"Did anyone happen to tell you that you have brains as hollow as that of a coconut?" Syaoran remarked, aroused by her delicate features and sharp comebacks.  
  
Fuming, Sakura's aura flared like a blazing fire. No one ever lived to tell a tale after crossing the path of Sakura Kinomoto. No one, that is – with the exception of that ignorant, obnoxious Li Syaoran.  
  
"I'm not the one with the big mouth here." Sakura argued, debating whether to get rid of this pest once and for all. By right, violence is not her nature but this time, to her – Syaoran had gone overboard. She tripped Syaoran and went back to her original seat. "Serves him right!"  
  
"Phew!" Relief washed over her as she did not revealed her powers. She almost did earlier, when they quarreled. Meanwhile, Syaoran came limping towards his seat. He glared at Sakura before resuming on to the magazine.  
  
*Woaw! What's up with him? Cold this minute, and too open the next.*  
  
*Ah! Leave him be, that's my descendant for you!* Eriol exclaimed telepathically.  
  
*Eriol, you always have a habit of breaking into people's thoughts, that's very rude of you.! I don't even know why Tomoyo will look up to such a annoying idiot like you*  
  
*Well, I wouldn't be the infamous Hiiragizawa if I'm not annoying. Tomoyo loves me just the way I am.*  
  
*Eww! Stop all that mushy stuff, it's getting me sick! Say, wouldn't Li-kun have magic too if you claimed to be his ascendant?*  
  
*Why don't you ask him?* Eriol smiled his all so famous smile. *Riddle this and riddle that, can't you give me a more straightforward answer?*  
  
*No can do, Sakura. As I said earlier, ask him yourself if you want to know.*  
  
Sakura saddened, can't she even pry a thing or two out of Eriol?  
  
*Hey Sakura, don't ponder too much over your questions, the answers will find you eventually when the time is right.*  
  
*Really?*  
  
*Sure thing! Good old Clow Reed won't lie to you. For the time being, just go to sleep and rest.* After this sentence, Eriol put a sleeping spell on Sakura and she drift off to slumber land.  
  
* * *  
  
Announcement was made over the speaker as the air stewardess speaks, "Attention passengers, for you own safety, please buck up your seat belts as we are landing on Hong Kong. I repeat, please buck up your seat belts as we're landing on Hong Kong"  
  
Sakura fluttered her heavy eyelids opened and struggled helplessly to keep herself from falling asleep again.  
  
"You're pathetic." Syaoran remarked, seeing the state she was in.  
  
"And you are just as pathetic, Mr. I'm-perfect-at-everything. Don't forgot you have me as your partner. At least you'll know that you can't expect everything to go smoothly." Sakura smirked.  
  
Syaoran opened his mouth to snap back at her but suddenly, he felt Sakura's hand on his shoulder. Without much choice, he supported Sakura and held on to her, afraid that she will fall off the plane – which is highly impossible.  
  
Syaoran look at her with his warm amber orbs and felt an uncontrollable urge to comfort her. He tightened his grip on Sakura's hand and shift his vision down to her pink and supple lips that scream to be touch. He was so close to her that he could smell the fragrance of Sakura. She smell of the cherry blossoms that bloomed in the spring, the fresh scented flowers of spring that so many animals rejoice during the period of time.  
  
"Dear passengers, we've arrived in Hong Kong, have a pleasant trip!"  
  
Every student stand up and proceed to the exit. Syaoran snapped out of his trance and remove his hand from Sakura grasp. "What the hell are you thinking, gripping my hand like that?"  
  
Sakura turn her head 360 degree, in hope of finding Tomoyo and Eriol. It was never a pleasure to stick herself to Syaoran, needless to say a whole two weeks will be a living hell to both of them.  
  
"Are you faking dumb or do you need me to spell it out for you?" Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"You are afraid of landing?" Syaoran asked, amused.  
  
"You got a problem with that? Everyone is afraid of something. What are you afraid of?" Sakura asked, back to her normal self again.  
  
"Me?" Syaoran stared at her, "Are you outta your mind? How can I be afraid of anything?"  
  
Before Sakura can reply, she spotted Tomoyo and Eriol. "TOMOYO! WE"RE HERE!"  
  
"Sheesh, you sure shout loud for such a petite size like you." Syaoran commented.  
  
"Is that an insult or a compliment?"  
  
"What do you think?" Syaoran smirked, now he understands why Eriol enjoy teasing him so much.  
  
"Doesn't sound like a compliment to me."  
  
"Looks like you're brain has grown from the size of a dot to the size of an ant." Syaoran said sarcastically.  
  
Sakura ignored him and chatted endlessly with Tomoyo. Carelessly, Sakura tripped over her left shoe and her shoelaces became untied. "Tomoyo go on with Tereda-sensei, I need to fix my shoelaces first. I'll come to join you shortly."  
  
"Okay, if you say so." Tomoyo ran off and joined the group of students.  
  
Sakura bend down and retie her shoelaces into a neat bow. As she got up, all she notices was the unfamiliar faces around her. Panic starts to seize her heart as she realized that she was lost in the crowd of buzzing people. She looked around frantically for someone she is familiar with, but to no avail, she failed miserably.  
  
Frightened by the position she was in, Sakura was actually starting to give up when suddenly a hand came into her way and grab hers in a vice-like grip. She opened her mouth to scream but was covered harshly by the hands of her captor. She struggled against him, trying to freed herself, but instead of letting loose, the grip became incredibly tight.  
  
*Anyone* Sakura begged, with tears brimming her eyes, *please help me...*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
IMPORTANT! MUST READ!!!  
  
A/N: In this fic, no clow cards whatsoever are involved. Meaning, no Yue, no Kero, etc... But still, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol have magical powers. Later in the fic, you'll find out what kind of powers they possessed. Instead of having clow cards, they have the powers inserted into their body, got it? E-mail me if you have any enquires. R & R! ^_^  
  
Good Day,  
  
Kandie Gurlz 


	4. Becoming closer

*Ta Da* After an impatient long wait, I hope this chapter will satisfied your humongous hunger for the fic. There, maybe some feedbacks will earn you an even longer chapter. To compensate for not updating over the few months, I assure you that this chapter will be filled with disastrous mischief, excitement, blushing......... blushing and more blushing. ^.^  
  
To my reviewers,  
  
Thanks for sacrificing your precious time to read my fic and review them. That is so thoughtful of you. I couldn't have done better without your encouraging reviews. I understand if you dislike my fic, I mean not everyone's perfect. Just hoping that this chap will dissolve your anger and put a smile on your face after reading it.  
  
With sincerity,  
  
Kandie Gurl  
  
* * *  
  
The Bachelorette  
  
By  
  
Kandie Gurl  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura struggled with her best effort, thinking that she'll slip out of her captor's arms. Continuous tears flowed down her face freely, *God, why are you doing this to me? *  
  
As if on cue, the kidnapper spun her around and Sakura, overwhelmed with relief, throw her arms around his neck and snuggled into his embrace. [A/N: Keyword here, KIDnapper. All right, I know Sakura's not a kid, she's a teenager. But there's no such word as teenagernapper. That sounds weird.]  
  
"Silly girl, what are you doing here alone? You could get lost in the crowd! Do you even know the consequences?" Amber eyes looked annoyingly at her. Damn, he thought, what is she trying to do?  
  
Sakura, lifting her head up from his shoulder, looked at him astonishedly.  
  
"Sometimes, Kinomoto, I think you need a baby-sitter." Syaoran cried as he leads her back to her friends.  
  
Sakura felt all the giddy laughter that had been welling up inside her ebb away. Now all she felt was infuriating anger. "I'm old enough to look after myself!"  
  
"Oh!" Syaoran exclaimed with a tint of amusement, "So, what's up with the struggling and weeping back there?"  
  
"For once, I thought you are trying to kidnap me! And I am doing my best to get out of your grasp."  
  
"Me?" Syaoran repeated, "Trying to kidnap you?" It took some time for the information to disintegrate into his mind before pearls of hearty laughter were heard throughout the place.  
  
"Sakura – can I call you Sakura?" Syaoran asked politely. "Sometimes I wondered if there's really something wrong with you. I prefer if you go approach a psychologist."  
  
"Sure, I'm crazy. And if people see you talking with me, they would think that you are crazy too. I've no doubt about it"  
  
Without waiting for his reply, Sakura turned on her heels and walked towards the gang. (Tomoyo and the others) She just had to get out of his sight.  
  
* * *  
  
[Bus]  
  
"Will you stop laughing?" Sakura asked, seriously annoyed. "I don't find it the least bit funny."  
  
"It's hard to stop." Syaoran chuckle, trying very hard to keep a straight face. "Every time I did, I'll start to recall the incident earlier and crack up again."  
  
"LI SYAORAN, don't you know it's rude to laugh at others for something they've done." Sakura warned, things weren't going the way they supposed to be. Sakura should be the one laughing at him, not the other way round.  
  
"My, my! This had to be a dream! Imagine, Li Syaoran laughing?" Eriol teased, his eyes twinkled with mischief.  
  
"Now, now," Tomoyo interrupted with an evil smile plastered on her face. "We wouldn't want to disturb their time together, would we?"  
  
"That is such a great idea!" Eriol pretended with her, "Wouldn't want to stop the couple's sweet bickering. We should allow them some privacy."  
  
Syaoran, along with Sakura, blushed a deep hue. There must be at least 10 shades of red on their faces.  
  
Suddenly, a loud voice boomed through the microphone, "Students, please look at your right-hand window. This is the hotel we'll be residing in the next few weeks."  
  
They adverted their attention to the window and saw a breath-taking view. It was a skyscraper and the design of the hotel is so unique and special. The edges flawed out with a hook at the end the entrance was decorated with skeletons and cravings of the ancient symbols. It looks so real that they might come alive any minute. With the concoction of the Arabic features and a twist of high technology, it was definitely the coolest place you've ever seen. [A/N: There is NO such place in Hong Kong. It's just my imagination, although it's pretty lame, just bear with it.]  
  
"This is fantastic!" Naoko cooed, "Who knows we are living in such a high class and mysterious hotel."  
  
"I'm not sure about this. All I know is, this hotel looks pretty spooky to me." Sakura commented, looking at the skulls sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"Are you scared?" Syaoran asked. "I think this hotel is gonna be great."  
  
"Who says I'm scared? I just mention that it looks spooky to me. Got a problem with that?" Sakura fumed.  
  
"Actually, yes. I want to confirm that you wouldn't come hugging me again as we go through the entrance. I am standing right beside you, do you even know that?"  
  
"I wouldn't even dream of touching you. I certainly do not want the others to get the wrong idea about us." Sakura snapped, to say that was totally an understatement.  
  
The class was line neatly into two rows, each partnering with their assigned partners. [A/N: Torture for them. Ha! Ha! I'm evil!] As they stepped into the air-conditioned hotel, Sakura trembled. This is creepy enough, she thought. Must they turn the temperature so low that it gives goosebumps?  
  
They stopped at the receptionist and waited for their assigned rooms. And finally, Tereda sensei spoke after a century, "I'll read out the list of names and the rooms you're given, I want no whispering before I proceed." Immediately the whole class fell into dead silence.  
  
Feet shuffling.  
  
Luggage moving.  
  
Birds chirping. [A/N: NO birds in the hotel]  
  
Leaves ruffling.  
  
Wind whistling.  
  
Pin dropping. [A/N: ENOUGH! Okay, you get the point? I'll continue.]  
  
"Kiyoshi, room 202.  
  
Chiharu, 203.  
  
Rika, 204.  
  
Naoko, 205.  
  
Hikaru, 206.  
  
........................  
  
The privilege is that you are allowed to choose your own roommates. I trust that you'll follow the rules and regulations in the hotel. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes." The students chorused gleefully.  
  
Sakura is so glad that she won't have to see that jerk anymore, even though it's only for the rest of the day. Well, she wouldn't know what's coming for her. "Ne, Tomoyo-chan, why don't you be my roommate ? I'll love your company."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan. I am taken. Eriol and I decided to always stick together at all times."  
  
Sakura was upset and disappointed, but she forced a smile out and excused herself. Well, she thought , there's always Chiharu, Rika and Naoko.  
  
After 5 minutes.  
  
"AH! Chiharu is partnering Yamazaki and Rika – Naoko! Can my day get any worse?" Sakura complained. Just when she finished her sentence, a group of girls come chasing Syaoran, bugging him to become their roommate.  
  
"Syaoran! I want you! Why don't you partner me!" The hair-chilling sentence rang out loud.  
  
Syaoran, finding it annoying, yelled back, "It's Li to you. And you will never get me to be your roommate. Not now, not ever!" He ran even faster as the group of fans are nearing him. Squeals like "Ooh! Syaoran talk to me!" , "ahh, he's so hot" , etc... is heard all over the hotel.  
  
Sakura find it rather amusing..................not as that jerk just had to head her way. In the end, Sakura ends up running beside Syaoran just to save herself from being trampled.  
  
Out of the blue, Syaoran grabbed her hand and announced, "Stop! I have a partner already, and Sakura is the one."  
  
Sakura allow the information to slowly dissolve in her mind. When she was clear of the facts, she bursts, "WHATTTTTTTTTT! ............"  
  
Syaoran interrupted her before she can even continue her sentence. "Yah, end of conversation. She'll be my roommate and partner from now on."  
  
With heavy hearts, the crowd starts to dispense. "Li Syaoran, are you tired of living? What on earth are you thinking?" [A/N: Hey! It rhymes! ^_^]  
  
"What on earth are you thinking?" Syaoran echoed. "Isn't it obvious, I just have this crazy idea that if you become my roomie, this whole bunch of girls will just back off."  
  
"Now you've announced it worldwide, what do you think will happen if I don't want to join you in your genius plan." Sakura pointed out sarcastically.  
  
"Ha! Sure, go on and find another roommate. Wait till the school heard about this, they'll go ballistic. The world will know you're not normal."  
  
Sakura stood there, stunned. Her feet were stuck to the ground, both not daring to move. Sakura sat on the cushioned chair for she does not trust her trembling legs to withstand her weight anymore.  
  
*How can he possibly know about my powers? This can't be possible.* Sakura thought, how dare he blackmailed me. Anyway, he couldn't prove the fact that I'm magical.  
  
"Just how do you expect to do that?"  
  
"From your behaviour, one would easily know that you are out of the ordinary. But don't worry yet, I'm sure there's another abnormal freak like you." Syaoran replied with a wink.  
  
Sakura tried not to let her emotions show and still shaking, she asked "And who is that supposed to be?"  
  
"Ha!" Syaoran exclaimed, "That's easy, aren't Eriol another of you?"  
  
Sakura gasp. Her orbs widened, Eriol is indeed having powers like she does. But, does that means he knows everything? Sakura pluck up her courage and give a last shot, "How so?"  
  
"There, you've asked enough questions, and its time you answer mine." Syaoran sounded skeptical. With a smirk, he continue, "So, are we roommates?"  
  
Sakura gave a shrug and answered solemnly, "I guess."  
  
Satisfied, Syaoran turned and started to head towards their room. But before he even made his first step, Sakura stopped him. "Shouldn't you show some courtesy and answer my question before you rush off to god knows where."  
  
"Kinomoto, I'm only trying to return back to the hotel room and god knows what you're asking." Syaoran mimicked her choice of words.  
  
"I am wondering how you know that Eriol and I are not normal." Sakura whispered.  
  
A moment of disbelieve crossed over his handsome features before he finally bursts out laughing. "So, you finally admit that both Eriol and you are weird. I mean, come on, which girl is willing to pass up the chance of being my partner or roommate. Yah, not one girl except you. Don't you call that weird or what?"  
  
Sakura hanged her mouth wide open. Originally, that's his perspective of weird.  
  
"Eriol is another weirdo, he enjoys taunting me, watching me suffer and at times, he acts like he just came out of the mental hospital." Syaoran sighed, thinking of the terrible times he had gone through.  
  
Sakura's face burned, not from embarrassment but from the anger she felt when being tricked. Imagine, what's she fretting about? Syaoran didn't even come close to finding her secret. On a second thought, she decided to let the issue rest for the time being. She's already worn out by the 10 hours flight they took from Japan. [A/N: Taking a plane from Japan to Hong Kong should take around 8 hours. If I'm wrong, please correct me]  
  
She found her room number, slash her card and swung the door open. The room was pretty extravagant and the best thing Sakura liked about it was the view over the balcony. She could see almost everything in Hong Kong on the balcony, or that's what she thinks. She unfolded her clothes and hang them neatly in the cupboard. When she had finished, she flopped down on the bed and let out a sigh. Syaoran shook his head, "So, do you like this room?"  
  
"Like it? Are you kidding? I love it! Everything is so serene and peaceful here. Don't you think so?" Sakura cooed.  
  
Wait till she hears this, she'll go yelling like a mad banshee. "Sakura, in case you haven't notice, I would LOVE to inform you that there is only ONE bed in this room." Syaoran's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Love to tell her? Ha! I must be crazy!  
  
Sakura sat up instantly and her green orbs are scanning around the room like laser beams. She stood up, astonished. Why hadn't she thought of this before? "No, no, no!" She shook her hands violently. "You aren't thinking of sleeping on the bed yourself, are you?"  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "If you wanted the bed that badly, you should have asked!"  
  
Sakura paused, debating whether should she take such a big risk. Risk – as in lose her pride to that lowly bastard. Knowing Li, he wouldn't act like the perfect gentleman and give her the bed. No. She finally decided. It doesn't benefit her in any way.  
  
"No, thanks. I can do without the bed. You can have it."  
  
Syaoran look at her disbelievingly, did he heard her wrongly?  
  
"Come again?" Syaoran spoke. This time he strained his ears for her answer.  
  
Sakura blushed, isn't he a bit over reacting?  
  
"I just said," she stopped, wondering how to continue.  
  
Getting agitated, syaoran pestered, "Yah, what did you just said? Please continue."  
  
"Um, I suppose you can have the bed. I can still survive without it, at least, I think so."  
  
Syaoran smirk, his hidden wolf fangs suddenly revealed themselves. "Good decision cos if you are thinking of having the bed, you have another thing coming."  
  
Sakura fumed, doesn't he even have any basic human morals?  
  
"I wouldn't hesitate to throw you out of the room if I find you sleeping on my bed." Syaoran nodded his head in confirmation.  
  
Sakura clenched his fist. He is so uncivilised, unlike all the gentlemen she knows. She rolled her eyes. Hello, she reminded herself. This is Syaoran she is talking about. Sakura eyes brightened up as her brain weaved up a brilliant plan. A milli-second before Syaoran sat on the chair, Sakura called up [Move] and shifted its position away - magically. Of course, as you all anticipated, Syaoran ended up crashing towards the floor.  
  
Ouch! Sakura burst out laughing. That must have hurt a lot. Isn't revenge sweet?  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked mockingly.  
  
Syaoran glared at her, "What do you think."  
  
Sakura looked at his helpless self and burst out laughing again, "Well, if you need me, I'll be at the dining hall with Tomoyo and the others. See ya!"  
  
Sakura fumbled with the latch before finally succeeding opening the door. "Bye!" She managed to shout out as her endless laughing forbid her to do so.  
  
Now, Syaoran was left all alone in the room. He could have sworn he felt a wave of magic a moment before. For some reasons, he felt the room was colder and emptier. His prayers were answered as a giggling Sakura find his way into his mind. His face heated up. Thinking that he might be sick, he shook his thoughts away and exited the room.  
  
* * *  
  
[Dining Hall]  
  
"Well, Look who's here?" Yamato snickered as he saw Sakura coming through the entrance.  
  
"If it isn't my cherry blossom." He continued despite the irritated look on Sakura's face.  
  
Yamato wasn't in the same class as Sakura but when he first set eyes on her, he had been pursuing her since.  
  
"Look, Junko-san, I haven't been in the best mood lately and I suggest you back off before my temper fires up."  
  
"How bad can your mood get? Especially when I'm here for you." Yamato spoke, his arms opened, gesturing her to come to him.  
  
Urghhh! Sakura is disgusted. Will he ever give up?  
  
"I do not have time for you and your silly tricks, Junko-san. If you excuse me, I have other things to do." Sakura spat distastefully.  
  
Before Sakura is able to leave, Yamato grabbed her wrist and slammed her body to the wall.  
  
Sakura winced, where is Syaoran when you need him? She struggled as Yamato tried to force himself unto her. Her legs trashed freely around and on one attempt, it hit directly in his shins.  
  
"Bitch!" Yamato growled as he hopped around in pain.  
  
Sakura knew what was coming as he held his hand up high. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited fearfully for the impact to come but eventually, it never came. Slowly, she pry her eyelids open and saw Syaoran blocking the blow with his hand.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura cried in delight. Syaoran's eyes softened as he spoke to her, "Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?"  
  
Sakura could only shake her head dumbly as she watch what he would do next.  
  
Syaoran's attention was all focused on Yamato. "Don't you know it's not right to hit a lady?"  
  
"And who are you to tell me that?" Yamato asked. He still has not learned his lesson yet.  
  
"Who I am is not important. Any human would know it's wrong to hit a lady, get that in your head, hooligan." Syaoran hissed, his voice dangerously low.  
  
"You son of a bitch, are you picking a fight with me? Because if you're, I'll make sure that you'll end up in the streets." Yamato snared as he release his hand from Syaoran's grasp.  
  
Sakura waited intently for Syaoran's answer, after all, she didn't want him to get into a fight because of her.  
  
Syaoran smirked, "Bring it on."  
  
*** ~ *** ~ *** ~ *** ~ *** ~ ***  
  
Author's note: That's all! End of chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I'll update the next one as soon as possible. Ja!  
  
Kandie Gurl 


	5. Unexpected meeting

And now, I'm gonna start my never ending speech, yada, yada, yada. I want to thank the people who reviewed my story, that's very nice of you. I hope I'm not being too long-winded. Seriously, I think I sound like an old lady. Anyway, without further ado, I'll start the chapter now. Isn't that what you're waiting for?

The Bachelorette

By

Kandie Gurl

Chapter 5 – Unexpected meeting

Syaoran get into a fighting stance as Yamato strike the first blow at him. Syaoran blocked it easily. Yamato frowned. This guy is good. He tightened his fist and attacked again. This time Syaoran swung his leg over him and flip back. Syaoran grinned slyly. Yamato is fast, but not fast enough.

Sakura shakes her head. This is getting nowhere. He hits, he blocks. Can't he end the fight quickly? What if someone happens to come in through the closed door and saw all of this? Imagine, she mocked.

As Yamato keep throwing kicks and punches, Syaoran was not focusing on his fight at all. His mind drifts off to the reason why he decided to interfere with Sakura's affairs. What actually made him to interrupt them? Who cares about what will happen to her? But at the back of his mind, his conscience is hinting. You care about her, that's why you interrupted them. You don't want to see her get hurt......... Before his thoughts could get any further, a striking blow came crashing towards his chest. He stumbled back while clutching his wound.

Yamato smirked in victory, "What, is that all you can do? Don't you even know how to fight back? God, you must be in need of desperate help."

Syaoran got up slowly and shot a menacing glare at him, "If you think you're anywhere near winning, think again." With amazing agility, Syaoran speeded towards him and blocked all his blows easily. Finally, after Yamato got worn out, Syaoran deliver a blow in his face and twisted both of his hands. Yamato cried out in agony, he fell and laid on his back, trying to relief the tremendous pain he felt. He was sure by now that he is left with a broken nose or more. His lips cracked and trails of blood trickle down his chin.

He got up slowly, wiping the blood away from his face. "Remember Li," His bloodshot eyes staring at him. "This is not over yet. You'll regret that you ever mess with me."

Syaoran shrugged as Yamato made his exit. He turned and faced Sakura, his eyes blazing, demanding answers from her.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. She took a few steps back as Syaoran advance towards her.

"Do you have a death wish? What do you think will happen if I'm not there?"

Sakura laughed ironically, "What will happen to me? Do you honestly think I will ended up dead?" and silently, she added, 'I could have conjure up a spell or something, it's not like I don't know how to fight back!'

Syaoran folded his arms in amusement, "So now I'm talking to Miss-I'm-tough eh? I could have swear I saw you tremble a moment ago."

Challenging him, Sakura looked directly into his eyes, "Well, you could have mistaken. I may be shaking but that does not prove that I'm trembling or whatsoever."

"Shaking?" Syaoran asked, "What for?"

"Oh! Can't I be fearing for the life of my brave savior?" Sakura leaned against the wall, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Syaoran grinned inwardly, "I saved you and I take it that you owe me your life, isn't it?"

"Not necessary, you could choose not to come and I will still be standing firm on this earth, with my own two feet."

"You could have been floating on this earth you mean?" Sakura look into his face, his eyes held a distant look. "Have you ever wondered what will happen to you after you die?"

If it was another insulting comeback, she wouldn't be more pleased to snap back, but this question wasn't what she expected to hear from him at all. Fazed, she answered, "I suppose I will float up to this very nice place in another dimension called heaven. It is what happened to everybody after our last breath."

Syaoran nodded, he was used to being alone. He was always alone, that's why he's called 'lone wolf'. The only wolf that doesn't travel in packs, that doesn't understand the term 'sociable'. His father left him when he was young, at the age of vulnerability. He left him alone to crawl, to live, while he's happily living in this heaven fantasy thingy. He often wishes to have someone to side with, to endure life with. He sneaked a glance at Sakura, long strands of silky auburn hair fall at her shoulders and framing her delicate face. His desire for her have grown over the days, that women definitely have no idea of how much power she had over him. She could tempt you to get involve, a highly dangerous thing she is. Her lips, are nonetheless, tantalizing, tempting, seductive even. Suddenly, realizing what he was thinking, he shook his head and laughed.

Sakura gaze at him, noting the handsome features of his face and those eyes, she could drown in them if she's not careful. She lowered her attention and stared at his well-toned body, his chest look warm and inviting. She dreamed of touching them, how they would feel like against her skin and what they looked like beneath the thin cotton lining. A cold laugh interrupted her thoughts.

Looking up, she raised an eyebrow in response, "What are you up to now?"

Syaoran gave a shrug in return, "Nothing out of the extra-ordinary, I'm just chilling."

Like a bolt out of the blue, Tomoyo appeared beside Sakura, flashing them an innocent smile. "Oh hi guys! Thought I might find you here."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Now what?"

It wasn't why she presented herself to them but how she presented herself. Tomoyo was always full of tricks, one would say she look innocent enough, but they'd never know what is beneath that naïve face.

Tomoyo laughed nervously, "Oh! I thought that you might want to go clubbing with us, since it has been a tiring day for us."

"Now that you've mention it, I did feel tired. And when one feel tired, they should go to bed, not some music blaring night club."

"Awww, come on! It should be fun, Eriol and the rest will be joining us too! Who wouldn't want to see the dreamy lights of Hong Kong?"

Sakura shook her head at her, "Alright then, just for tonight though."

Tomoyo smiled, "It doesn't sound fun to get left out, does it?"

"Are we allowed to leave the hotel?" Syaoran asked, maybe... he might join them if he wants.

"If you hadn't been listening earlier, Tereda-sensei mentioned that we're free to do whatever we like, just for tonight anyway." Sakura answered. "So, are you coming?"

Syaoran smirked, "Count me in."

[At the lobby]

"Is everyone here yet?" Chiharu asked and glance through her group for any missing people.

"Sakura and Tomoyo are not here yet, what do you think took them so long?" Syaoran noticed.

As if on cue, they saw two figures running up to them. "Are we on time?"

Eriol winked at them, "Well, it's worth waiting, isn't it."

Chiharu laughed heartily, "Let's go, sexy." Sakura was wearing a dark green halter top, as well as a seductive mini skirt that clung tightly to her hips. Her slim long legs are covered with a pair of black leather boots that reached up to her knees. Tomoyo, on the other hand, was clothed in a glittering purple strapless blouse. Her skirt hung loosely around her waist and she wore high heels instead.

Yamazaki grinned, "You girls aren't hinting at anything, are you? Cause if you are, you can come to my room anytime."

Chiharu hit him in the head, "Don't you think you've got to get rid of me first?"

Rika laughed, "Are you guys planning to stay here all night? I hope not cause Naoko and I can't wait to hit the road."

Syaoran nodded, the sight of Sakura is making him mad with desire, "Then come on, what are we still waiting for?"

"Are we hailing a cab?" Sakura asked, "We're newbies here, don't expect us to know the place."

Everyone turned to look at Syaoran, "I guess it can't be helped, but I do know of a hot place in town..."

"Alright guys, let's get your butts moving!" Chiharu interrupted and they get into two cabs, with Syaoran leading the way.

[Club]

Colors swirled around the entire place as they made their first step into the club. Rock music blared through, heating up the atmosphere. The bar was a long, gleaming black stab that curved into a snug semi-circle and offered plenty of room for a troop of chrome stools with thick black leather cushions. Mirrored panels of black and silver ran down the rear wall, tossed back reflections and shapes.

"Classy." Sakura commented as she took a seat on the cushioned stool. She ordered herself a drink and settle herself in the club, looking around, she noticed that Tomoyo and the others have gone onto the dancing floor, swaying the night away. Left sitting at the bar was herself and Syaoran. Despite Syaoran's several protests, Sakura dragged him to the dance floor and urged him to dance. Grinning, Sakura slid her hands up to his shoulders, dancing to the music. Oblivious to what was happening, Syaoran stood on his ground, dazed, before placing his hands on her hips. Smirking to himself, "Having fun, chica?"

Sakura leaned closer to him and whispered into his ears, "Major."

That was enough to send shivers creeping behind his back but he managed to kept his cool. Holding her close to him, he felt the warm, supple skin beneath the only layer of cotton, he can't keep on resisting, could he? Sakura swung her hips and winked at Syaoran, she felt his hands a bit too comforting, she felt secure. But as they say, good things always come to an end, someone knock onto them and send them jerking slightly.

Syaoran turned and glared, "Hey, watch it!"

An ebony head turned and smiled sheepishly, "Eeps! Sorry!" Ruby red eyes widened as she realised, "Xiaolang!" She flung herself onto him as Syaoran – as always – stood there, as dazed as ever.

"Meiling?" [A/N: Ha! You guessed it!] She removed herself from him and blabbered, "I haven't seen you for months, do you like your stay in Japan?"

Syaoran laughed, a deep bubbling sound, comforting, "Hey, you made it sound like a few centuries!"

"It feels like centuries to us and your mum!" Meiling flipped her hair back and introduced herself, "I'm Li Meiling, cousin of Xiaolang." Gesturing beside her, "And this is Cheng Kai Jie, my fiancé.

He extended out his hand to Sakura and smiled, "Call me Kai. Nice to meet you."

Getting over the shock, Sakura stood, poise. With a jump, she shook his out-stretched hand, "Where is my manners? I'm Sakura, the pleasure's all mine."

They settled themselves in a secluded spot and have a heart to heart chat. Sakura sat on one corner, appalled by her behavior just minutes ago, she may be drunk – except from the fact she hadn't taken any alcohol. It was then the gang join in that the fun begins, they came upon a topic that practically threw Sakura off her chair.

"So, what are you and Sakura doing back there on the dance floor? I kinda noticed a lot of touching and umm...stuff." Meiling asked Syaoran teasingly.

The faces of our favourite couple grew bright red, Syaoran just managed not to choke on his drink. "It's called dancing, Meiling!"

"Come to think of it, your definition of dancing is a bit different from mine."

Before Syaoran can retort another comeback, Eriol and the gang spotted them and join in. For their welfare, Meiling re-introduced herself and Kai to the rest.

As for Sakura, she couldn't be more glad for the interruption.

"So are you guys now living in that hotel?" Kai asked.

Eriol took a snip of his drink and answered, "Just for today, we're."

Meiling mocked, "What? You're sleeping along the streets tomorrow onwards?"

"What do you think we are, street rats?" Syaoran crossed his arms, "From what I know, we will be staying in a some school called 'Li Hua high'."

"Li Hua High?" Meiling echoed. "Did you hear that, Kai?"

Kai Jie grinned, "Yah, loud and clear. So that's what the sensei meant when he said that a boarding school will be staying with us – temporary."

Meiling squealed, "Hey guys, did I tell you that I'm studying in Li Hua high?"

"Aww." Syaoran groaned, "So that's why that name sounds so familiar to me. I know coming back here was not a good idea."

Sakura smiled, "Well, that's nice. We get to stay closer to each other this way."

"Closer?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow in question. "I don't want that girl ten miles within me!"

"Don't deny it, cousin. You know you can't survive without me."

"If you call putting up with your obnoxious way a means of survival, I'd rather you kill me."

Tomoyo giggled, "Hey, break it up guys. You've just met each other and you're already brawling like kids."

Eriol swung his hand over Tomoyo's shoulder and finger with her straps. "Tomoyo dear, don't you know that this is the ONLY way they've been communicating since young."

Tomoyo tried to keep a solemn face by refraining herself from laughing. "I wonder what surprises would the day after tomorrow brings us."

Chiharu nodded, "We'll be staying in that school from that day on, won't we?"

Yamazaki answered, "Ah yes, [The day after tomorrow], great movie isn't it?"

"In this case, I don't suspect there'll be floods, drought whatsoever, right?" Rika asked nervously.

Naoko added, "Perhaps, That'll be replaced with mysterious phantoms or ghosts that lingers around too haunt the school. Mmm, thrilling, don't you think?"

Sakura gasped, "For heavens, No! That's not pleasant."

Yamazaki looked thoughtful, "The day after tomorrow, we're going to find out soon, won't we?"

Meiling thought they looked ridiculous, "Guys, Syaoran and I were just teasing each other. It's not like we're going to go on a war or something."

Kai asked, doubtful of her promise, "No?"

Meiling hesitated, "Uh... I don't think so..."

"The day after tomorrow..."

Chiharu hit Yamazaki on the head, "Get serious! I swear you've been watching the show too many times."

Sakura took a look at her watch, "It's getting late guys, I think we should get going."

Syaoran sighed, "Do you even know why I'm hanging out with you guys?"

Eriol grinned in amusement, "Good question, why don't you tell us."

Syaoran looked at his friends and his gaze, somehow ended on Sakura, "That's the problem, I don't even know why."

Author's note: Ahhhh! Finally! Somehow, I manage to finish this chapter. That's great news, even though it's a really short one. I'll try to put up the next one ASAP. Till then, I hope you won't forget about me and my stories. Lol. Happy reading...


End file.
